Ash and Bayleaf A Fallen Leaf chapter 2
by Fox Mcloud 626 Krystal
Summary: Latias is back n they r going to the mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

While Bayleaf was taking a bath, Ash went to meet Josh's Pokemon.

As everyone is busy no one notice that Josh step outside. He went out on the deck n closed his eyes. _"Saphire." _Josh thought about her.

"R u ok?" He turned around.

Pikachu was there. "How long have u been standing there, Pikachu?"

"Not a long time."

"U've missed her since u saw her don't u, Josh?"

"Yes." They both chuckle.

Pikachu hopped on Josh's shoulders.

"What's Ash doing now?"

"Still talking."

"Hm. Huh"? Josh looked at the sky.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on we should get ready to leave."

"Right."

Ash n Josh set out their new journey. It was late. But it was peaceful. The pokemon talked quietly.

"Pikachu?" said Bayleaf in a soft, kind voice.

"Yeah?" Pikachu said with a grin.

"Why is he taking us on a journey?"

"Why do u want to know?" asked Milotic.

"I'm just wondering."

"This is a good place for camp." said Ash.

They all went in the woods for wood n food.

"Bayleaf use razor leaf."

"Right."

They brought it back to their campsite.

"Use the fire on your tail Charzard." said Josh.

Every one gather around the fire n talked.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Josh?"

"There is something I have to tell u." said Josh.

"Ok."

"When I was outside on the porch with Pikachu, I felt or heard something."

"What was it then?"

"Don't know."

"Hm."

"Do u like Misty?" asked Pikachu.

"Uuuhhh." said Ash.

"Who needs her? Ash is too good with that girl." said Bayleaf. "U don't belive it." said Ash.

"She is a slut."

"She is not a slut."

"Well." Pikachu jumed in.

"Not u too."

"She sleeps with hot guys every day." Bayleaf said.

"Wow Ash." Typloshin said. "Josh likes Saphire. I think he really likes her."

Everyone laugh.

"It is true." said Dragonair.

"Misty went back home to find a cure fo her herpes. I'm freaked out. Lets get some rest." Ash said.

"I'm going for walk." Bayleaf said.

"Don't wander too far." Ash said. "Anybody else?"

Half of the pokemon agreed to get some rest.

The only one awake is Dragonair, Pikachu n Josh.

Mean while Bayleaf was thinking of Ash. She wants to be closer. But a trainer would not fall in love with a pokemon. She though about it n saw a red flash. It went over to Ash's tent.

"U have any ideas Dragonair?" Josh asked.

She shook her head but notice someting. "Heads up!"

It landed.

Ash opened his eyes. He can't believe it was Latias.

"Latias?"

"Hello. Long time no see Ash."

"Good to see u." Latias kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Ash." Josh came over. Josh gasp.

"Who r u?"

"This is Latias Josh." said Ash.

"Hello Latias. My name is Josh Hogan."

"Nice to meet u. Josh." said Latias.

Bayleaf ran back to the site n can't belive it. Latias kissed Ash. This got her fired up.

"Who is this girl, Ash?"

"I'm Latias. Nice to meet u."

"R u ok?"

"Yeah Bayleaf."

"Latias what r u doing here?" Josh asked.

"I was wondering to go on a journey with u guys if u want to." Latias said. She blushed.

"Ash will be-" Bayleaf was cut off.

"I'd love too." Ash said.

Bayleaf stood there shock. Traveling with Latias.

"I'll show her where the campsite is Ash." Josh said.

"I have a better idea." Latias said.

"U do?" Ash asked.

"There is a mansion up north 50 feet from here. We can all stay there. We have everything we need. A gym, phone, a nice be for us." Latias let out.

"What was the last part?" Ash asked.

"Nothing."

"Latias? Josh asked.

"Yes?" Latias asked.

"Was that u i sense?"

"No it was'nt. Why?"

"Never mind." Josh said.

"Get your things n I'll meet u over there."

Latias teleported.

"That was a waste of time. Let's head back to camp." Bayleaf said.

"We could go to that mansion for a day or two." Ash said.

"Wha?"

"Ok." Josh said.

"We can stay here n train." Bayleaf said.

"There r Weedles eating our tent. Let's get out of here." Josh said.

"Right but first Pokeball go." Ash said.

"Ash looks sexy when he throws a Pokeball." Bayleaf said to Pikachu.

Josh looked up at the sky.

_"Who was it? I have a bad feeling about this." _Josh thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh: "Oh man"!

Ash: "R u Josh Hogan?"

Josh:"Yes i am. Ash Ketchum right?"

Ash:"How do u know my name?"

Josh:"I've seen u on tv before."

Ash:"Nice. R u a pokemon trainer?"

Josh:"Yeah i am."

Oak:"R u 2 ready for Ash n Bayleaf A fallen leaf?"

Ash n Josh:"Yes!"

Oak:"U know the script?"

Ash n Josh:"Yes."

Prologue

"Typloshin use flame wheel n Pikachu use volt tackle now!" called out the trainer. Typloshin jumped n turned in to a ball of fire. Pikachu ran quikly in a boulder n destroyed it.

"Good job u two."

"Ty!" "Pika!" said the pokemon.

"Milotic, Dragonair, Rapidash and Charzard what do u think?" asked the trainner to his other pokemon. They nodd their heads.

"That's nice. Let's try to go find the nearest center!"

Chapter 1

Ash was in the pokemon center to call Professer Oak. He defeated the frontier brain while Brock went home n May n Max r starting their journey.

"Hi Ash." said Professer Oak.

"I'm going to start a new journey. I'm sending all of my pokemon except Pikachu. I want u send Bayleaf over."

"Alright, no problem." Ash put his pokemon in the transporter. When Ash is done, a Pokeball came.

"Bayleaf come on out!" Ash excited.

Bayleaf came with a surprise. Bayleaf had a picture of Ash n she's dreaming.

"Bayleaf r u ok?" said Ash worried.

Someone came inside. "At least we made it".Ash looked up n saw a trainer n a Pikachu. Ash notice something. The trainer was wearing a necklace.

"Welcome." said Nurse Joy. The trainer put his pokeballs on a tray with Pikachu.

The trainer notice Ash n walked over.

"Hello." the trainer said.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum n this is my partner Pikachu." "Pika Pi!" said Pikachu.

"I'm Josh Hogan." said Josh. Josh notice Proffeser Oak on the screen.

"Who's that?" Josh pointed.

"This is Proffeser Oak."

"Hello nice to meet u."

"Hi." said Josh.

"Oh I alomost forgot Ash. I made a pill that will help u talk to Pokemon. I'm sending it now."

The pill came.

"The two of u can eat it n u can talk to humans n pokemon. Now I have to go."

The teleporter went off. Ash and Josh went to Bayleaf n split the pill n ate it.

"Bayleaf r u ok?" Ash asked

"Harder Ash. I've been a bad pokemon. Spank me." Bayleaf dreamed.

They can't believe what they hear. Ash did'nt no it was that serious.

"Thundershock Pikachu." Ash freaking out.

"Power shock."Pikachu forcefully.

It woke up. Bayleaf knew where she was. No one heard a word. She blushed hard.

"U r one horny pokemon u know that? said Pikachu. "Pikachu where am I n what time is it?"

"Ur at the center n it is 9:00." said Pikachu.

"Did u hear anything?" Bayleaf asked.

"I got good news and bad news.U talked in your sleep." said Pikachu.

"K." Bayleaf relived. "Bad news?"

"Ash n Josh took a pill n can understand Pokemon speech."

"U mean?" Bayleaf freaking out.

"Yep."

Bayleaf screamed of what she heard.

"It works." Ash said.

Bayleaf panick.

"Calm down." Ash said.

"U hate me now."

"I never hate u. I love my Pokemon."

"I'm a dirty wore." Bayleaf crying.

"Of course not."

"Ur Pokemon r all set." said the nurse.

Josh's pokemon came over.

"I'm all better." said Josh's Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu."

Pikachu froze. "U can understand what i say? How?"

"I took a pill n can understand Pokemon speech."

Pikachu sreamed.

Josh faced Bayleaf. "My name is Josh Hogan."

"Nice to meet u."

Bayleaf faced Ash.

"Can u get me a towel"?

"Sure Bayleaf."

"Good job Ash."

"U too Josh."


End file.
